chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Stanfords
Jared Stanfords is Holly's character in World 2: Reflections. He is in his mid twenties and is one of Rue's closest friends (almost like her brother). He has the ability of Phasing, Technopathy and Weather Manipulation. His family know of his whereabouts, but to them he is just travelling the world to see it for what it is. Appearance Jared stands at six foot five and depending on his mood he has short or long hair. When long, he usually keeps it straight and when short he usually spikes it up. His hair is naturally light brown but he dyes it black or a darker brown (again, depending on his mood) every so often, as he doesn't like his natural colour. His eyes are a dark brown colour and he usually shaves (unless something important comes up and he has to leave his razor behind). He usually wears jeans and his signature black leather jacket. When he's annoyed or angry, his eyes have been known to darken down a little but usually return to normal after he's calmed down. Abilities Jared's first ability is Technopathy. When he was 12 years old, he was a computer nerd (often getting bullied for it) but he soon found out it was more than that. When he thought about things he wanted his computer to do, it would automatically do it without question, and without freezing or anything else of the kind. Soon after, as his power bloomed, he found that he could do the same to other forms of technology (phones, iPods, etc, etc). Jared's second ability is Weather Manipulation. It's his least used ability and he found it around the same time as his other abilities. The weather would be the opposite of his mood (eg. happy = rain, etc, etc) and ever since then he has been changing it to match his mood or if he wanted something else. He usually likes it to be warm and slightly sunny, but usually leaves the weather alone unless he really wants to change it. Jared's last ability is phasing and is his most used ability. He often uses it to escape from tight spaces and pass through walls of buildings without trouble. He discovered this ability when he had a nightmare, soon after discovering his other abilities, and fell through the floor of his bedroom and onto the kitchen floor below, breaking some ribs and his wrist in one go. History Since his manifestation Jared has roughened up a little. He was picked on as a kid for being overweight and even when he spent a summers vaction working out and dropping all the pounds he had gained over the years he still didn't fit in. So, once he left high school, he was worried about the what the world might do to him, but it was less hassle than he thought. After years of working all over the place, travelling the world to meet people like him he finally decided to settle down, although that didn't work because as soon as he did a couple people he had annoyed over the years caught wind of his location and went to his apartment. After a messy fight of seven against one, Jared nearly died from what they had done to him but he got back on his feet quickly and decided to start living his life worthwhile. He has helped Rue Becks out on several occasions and would call her a very good friend and she him. He's trying to do good for the world but has been known to have a dark streak about him when it comes to some of his plans. He got revenge on the people that nearly killed him just when he was 24, two years after they had done it. Personality He's cautious of people because of his bad childhood and can kill you with one strike of his hand but once you get to know him he's a happy kind of guy. He's often cracking bad jokes to his friends and chatting up girls in a bar. Despite his look, he's happy, not depressed and loves to hang out with his friends and drink a beer or even go out. But, if you're his enemy, you better watch out. He's good at devising a revenge plan and you may not realise what's hit you until he has. Etymology Jared is a Hebrew name and means "he who descended" or "he who shall rule". Category:Characters